Anything Goes and Everything Went
by Munkey Ju
Summary: [Ch. 2]This is an MK/Broadway CLASHED piece. PG-13 because just the idea of Azuma in fishnet stockings is traumatic enough in itself. More weirdness to come.
1. All That Jazz

I know. "Oh GOD, this twit's posting AGAIN." Yadda, yadda. This is *hopefully* and original fic. Crossing over Broadway and Opera's finest works of art with the crazy atmosphere that IS Candidate For Goddess. All singing, dancing, cheesy characters belong to their prospective companies, writers, composers, and kick ass performers that makes ANY theatrical performance thrilling. All loonies in the spandex, tap dancing, and infected by the strange food belong to Bunny-sensei and her affiliates. The crossover piece of shit belongs to me. So ladies and gentlemen I know present you with…  
  
Anything Goes and Everything Went  
By Munkey Ju  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"It would appear the imbalance will only last for a short time," Doctor Rill Croford brushed her bangs out of her eyes and sighed as the top GOA authority sat speechless behind his desk. He didn't believe a single word she had just said.  
  
"I don't believe a single word you just said."  
  
"Well," she was starting to get a little impatient. "When they start frolicking around and jazzing on your desk -- don't come crying to me for a cure. I'll be working on keeping my nurses' sane." With that she walked out of the office only to be called back by the man.  
  
"How long will it last? When will it begin?"  
  
"It will begin," she checked her watch with a freshly lit cigarette between her long elegant fingers. "Any minute now. And it is totally unpredictable to know how long it will last. You should talk to that "Culinary Master" of yours about what he's feeding those poor kids. Next time we'll be able to avoid this. It's going to be a long day, try to relax in your penthouse office until they wake up."  
  
"How will we know for certain they've been infected?"  
  
She managed a small laugh before she took a long drag from her cigarette. "Trust me, you'll know."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It had been nearly three months since Erts Virny Cocteau had been named a Goddess Pilot. After he turned off his alarm clock, he settled himself back in bed and just stared at the ceiling. He thought about his brother and how he had occupied the very same room he now lived in. He thought about Zero, the dinner they had the previous night, and wondered how long it would be before some sort of favored face would greeting him in the morning. Not that it'd be greeting him in HIS room, but just…   
  
"Oh, forget it," Erts startled himself as the words he let slip across his lips echoed back to his ears. He sighed and was about to sit up when he heard a faint noise coming from the room next to his. At first he thought it was some machinery in dire need of repair, until he listened a little closer.  
  
It was singing.  
  
Erts thought to himself as he slowly climbed to his knees and pressed one ear against the wall to try to hear better. He only felt the dull thumping of the air units. He recoiled from the wall and decided to step outside and see if he could hear better from the hallway. After he finished dressing, he passed through his room's door and almost screamed at the unbelievable site before his two eyes.  
  
Phil Phleria Deed was standing on top of a small crate, totally naked except a sheet draped around her body. Kneeling on the ground and dressed in the same attire was Rioroute Vilgyna holding onto her hand. Erts wasn't quite sure if he was wooing her or if he had over stepped his boundaries or other horrible images that crept across the fourteen year old's mind. He immediately turned to return to his room after he regained his sense, then he heard the singing again. Louder this time as it was coming from Rio. Erts turned to face the two again. His eyes confirmed what his mind hoped wasn't true -- Rioroute was singing opera to Phil. Phil, who probably would have been flattered, had her free hand pressed against her forehead in a dramatic pose.  
  
Erts couldn't believe what he was seeing. Apparently Gareas Elidd had just woken up as well as his door suddenly opened. He rubbed his eyes, blinked, and let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
"Rio! Phil! Where the hell are your clothes? What the fuck are you doing on that crate? Oh my God, is he proposing to you? What kind of funny language is that?" He kept rambling off a series of questions, but not a single one was answered. Gareas slowly began to realize this and stopped then gave a questioning look to Erts who could only manage a smile that failed to mask his fear. Gareas looked at Phil and Rio, who continued to sing loudly to each other, then went back into his room.  
  
"If we've got to fight Victim with THAT shit going on, I want a sick day."  
  
Erts stood there, terrified and debating on the proper course of action to take. He blinked at the two who were now embracing one another and decided to lock himself in his room. If Gareas wasn't going to fight Victim, he didn't see why he had to.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell is going on with them?" Azuma fought his way to the medical bay through a crowd of candidates and repairer candidates. He even grabbed one of them from time to time and shook them in hopes of bringing them back to reality. After fifteen minutes of kicking, shouting, and shoving he finally arrived at his destination.  
  
"Rill," he panted as he stumbled into the white room. "What is going on with these monsters? Have you not seen this?"  
  
"Well, Azuma," she calmly walked across the room and pulled out a chair for him to sit in. "It would appear some sort of 'additives' were mixed into yesterday's meals. Thank goodness we ate on GIS last night, huh? But then again, it's also kind of a shame…"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
She smirked at him. "I would have loved to see you tap dancing in spandex on the mess hall tables. Just like old times."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If I've gotten a song, theme, whatnot wrong - e-mail me. ^__^   
Gracias 


	2. I've Got A Golden Ticket

First, I want to apologize for the previous chapter. I was anxious to get this story going on ffnet, so after the twelfth time in uploading a corrected chapter. I gave up, deleted it, then uploaded what you saw then. I really don't feel like going back to fix it's mistakes, and I only see one. Oh well.  
  
I don't own anyone, I'm no musical genius, but I own this crap. Yadda, yadda, yadda. It's still a little vague as to what exactly is going on (I think) but the next chapter ought to give more insight. Anyway, dim the lights, raise the curtain, and let the show begin!  
  
Anything Goes and Everything Went  
Chapter Two : I've Got A Golden Ticket  
By Munkey Ju  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lost in the middle of space, Zero frantically tried to find the other PRO-INGs that had followed him into battle. Kizna wasn't responding to his pleas for help, and he could no longer see the welcoming glow of Zion that usually loomed behind them in battle.  
  
"Damnit," he cursed as he began to maneuver the craft to face what once was the battle field, but now only empty space. Just when he thought all hope was lost and he was doomed to drift aimlessly in space until his air supply ran out -- he heard a high pitched screeching. He quickly looked up just in time to see…  
  
  
  
"The pha - ntom of the opera is here. Inside your mi - nd."  
  
"What?" He rose from his bed and looked around sleepily. Who on Zion would be singing at this hour of the morning? They only did that in the ancient "movies" where everyone was happy, and everyone was beautiful, and…  
  
"Hiead's finally snapped," Zero wailed as the silver haired boy pranced from his bed to the floor and back again. He had his hands clasped together as though he were rowing a boat with a very long pole. Zero shook his head and pinched himself to make sure he was awake. After a few moments of blinking and watching Hiead "row" it dawned on him that something indeed was wrong with the sadistic bastard. Only now he was a sadistic bastard in dire need of vocal lessons.  
  
Zero stood up and tried to get dressed as quickly as possible. The first thought that came to his mind while he was pulling on his shoes was to inform Azuma about Hiead's behavior. After all, if he really had flipped out then there would be no more competition for Zero. As he tried to bolt outside of the door and head down to Azuma's morning station to inform him about Hiead, he was nearly trampled on by the top candidates at GOA.  
  
"It's a Shark," Force Wartilliam yelled and pointed at the terrified brunette.  
  
"Why won't they stick to their own territory," Aracd Narocke asked.  
  
"Let's throw him in the dumpster and take all his money then hit the arcade," Yoshino Sakaragi yelled enthusiastically. The other three boys cheered along with him, as Zero barely managed to scramble away before they took off after him.  
  
"What's going on with everyone? And what the hell do they mean by calling me a Shark," he thought out loud as he tore down the hallway. After a few turns down random corners, and several frantic looks over his shoulder, he slowed to a jog. "I don't believe this. First Hiead is singing and rowing a boat, then I get attacked by the Seniors, what's next? Roose becomes GOA's sexiest man?"  
  
"Oh! Conrad Birdie! Sing it one more time!"  
  
Zero stood frozen at the spot he was resting at, and slowly turned his head towards the voice he heard coming from one of the classrooms nearby. A low voice mumbled a little, but was often covered up with loud girlish screams. Zero rose to his feet cautiously, just in case the Seniors peered around the corner, then hurriedly stepped just far enough into the room to see what all the wailing was about. His eyes widened with shock at the horrifying site before him.  
  
"I don't fucking believe this."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't fucking believe this," Gareas cursed as Leena paced in front of him. Both were near Eeva Leena, pondering as to what might have caused their fellow pilot and repairer to sing to each other in some dead language wearing nothing but the sheets off their respective beds.  
  
"Now, Garu, we don't have to over react to this. I'm sure Kuro knows what's going on, right?"  
  
He looked flatly at her then leaned against the nearby railing and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"All I know is that Phil is draped in a sheet, "oo"ing and "ah"ing over Rio fighting butt naked with Yu for her love. I mean, who the hell does that anymore?"  
  
Leena looked at the ground and shrugged her shoulders. She really was concerned about her friends' well-being. She secretly hoped they hadn't suddenly gone insane. But when she stumbled half-awake from her room earlier in the day and the first sight that greeted her was Rioroute's pale rear-end -- she knew the best thing for her to do was to stay as far away from them as possible in case it was contagious.  
  
"Oh great, we'd better get out of here," Garu began to push Leena towards the exit. She reluctantly obeyed as loud shouts began to draw closer behind them.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Rio's got Kazuhi thrown over his shoulders, and I personally don't want to be around when that blood bath ensues."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Zero shook his head as a large group of random repairers tugged on Roose's arm. He kept smiling, winking, and pointing at them, resulting in more screams and even the occasional fainting.  
  
"Roose, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"You silly boy," one of the closer girls shouted at him mockingly. "That is Conrad Birdie!"  
  
"Who is Conrad Birdie?"  
  
"He's only the coolest guy around," she flung her arms around her neck dramatically and sighed heavily. "He's so dreamy."  
  
"Roose is a lot of things, but dreamy he is not," Zero flatly told the girl. He began to chuckle to himself until he felt someone push him into the wall behind him. He looked up confused at Roose, who was two inches away from his face with a snarl and matted down hair style. Zero shook his head, then reminded himself to inform Azuma about Roose as well.  
  
"There he is! There's the Shark!" The four Seniors, now armed with pieces of pipe, began to break apart the repairers in an attempt to get closer to Zero.  
  
"You can't just treat my fans like that," Roose yelled at the four boys, who shouted back at Roose. The girls then began to jump on the four boys' backs and hit them on their heads with their shoes, jackets, hats, or anything else they could get their hands on. This occupied them long enough for Zero to dart out the door and continue in his search for Azuma. One thing he knew for certain was that if this many people were acting oddly -- practices were going to be cancelled.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope that's better than the previous chapter. I promise to fill you in with the next one. Until then, if you e-mail me with some more songs and musical/opera titles -- I'll make you a present… or something. ^__^  
  
E-mail - munkeyju@charter.net 


End file.
